Falco
'Character Info' Friend and rival to Fox McCloud, Falco is the ace pilot of the Star Fox team. Before joining the team however he was the leader of the Free-As-A-Bird gang after a falling out with partner Katt Monroe. Though he has left the team on multiple occasions Falco has always shown a level of loyalty to the team and Fox and he will lend his blaster to help them out if they ever need it. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Falco will use his reflector like a hackysack as he kicks it around and juggles it in the air a bit saying, “Piece of cake!” Down Taunt: Falco will spin around in place before swinging his wing forward saying, “Hands off my prey!” Side Taunt: Falco will pose on one leg and swing his wing forward as if daring someone to come at him as he says, “Get some!” 'Entrance' Falco’s personal arwing, the Sky Claw, will fly by and perform a barrel roll with Falco ejecting from it just as he flips upside down and prepares himself for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have Falco’s feather mohawk atop his head as well as a beak and some red makeup around his eyes to match the look around Falco’s eyes. Victory Poses # Falco will leap high up into the air and land kneeling with one knee and his arms crossed down low to the ground. # Falco will perform a rapid series of kicks before posing with a leg high up in the air saying, “Had enough already?” # Falco will cross his arms and look away over his shoulder as if his opponents were beneath him saying, “You weren’t worth the trouble.” For any of his victory poses Falco may replace the spoken line with “You’re off your game Fox” if Fox was present in the match. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Blaster: Falco will fire a blue laser out from his Blaster that travels far across the stage. While the laser fires slow, it deals more damage than Fox’s Blaster and can very briefly stun an opponent allowing for further attacks. Interestingly, if used in the air Falco actually fires slightly faster. As a slight aesthetic change, Falco will now wield two blasters as opposed to previous installments of Smash. This doesn’t change anything mechanically about the attack, but i you keep using this special to fire out a continuous series of lasers Falco will actually fire them by alternating using each Blaster. 'Side Special' Falco Phantasm: Falco will dash forward with blinding speed as afterimages of him are left behind. A grounded enemy hit by this move will be knocked upwards while an enemy in the air will be knocked down to the ground. 'Up Special' Fire Bird: Cloaked in flames Falco will fly through the air in the direction that the control stick is held for a short distance and hitting any opponents in his way for multiple hits as he carries them with him. 'Down Special' Reflector: Activating his Reflector and kicking it forwards Falco’s Reflector will reflect projectile attacks that it encounters as well as shocking any opponents who are hit with it directly before making a return trip to Falco. 'Final Smash' Sky Claw: Falco’s Sky Claw arwing will fly across the screen with Falco jumping into it as it passes by. Falco will fly into the background as a reticle appears on screen. At this point you can freely move the reticle around trying to target your enemies. By tapping the attack button Falco will fire a single laser shot from the Sky Claw so the real play here is to rapidly tap it as fast as you can to keep on firing lasers. However when you are firing lasers your reticle is locked in. You have to stop firing in order to move it. Each laser’s damage is relatively small, but if you can get them all on one person it’ll rack up. After 8 seconds have passed the reticle will disappear and the Sky Claw will fly back over the stage and drop Falco off on the spot he started to resume the fight. Extra Skill Booster Pack: When this Extra Skill is activated for the next 5 seconds Falco will have his Booster Pack activated and with a quick hop he begins hovering over the platform with just enough height that if a Green Shell was sliding across the stage it would go right under him. This Extra Skill grants Falco a small boost to his jumping capabilities and run speed as well as throwing off the aim of opponents who are trying to hit you as all of a sudden you’re no longer occupying the same space you were previously. If used mid-air Falco will gain a small amount of vertical recovery as he activates the Booster Pack. Once it’s run out, 20 seconds must pass before the Booster Pack is ready to be used again. Other Notes: When fighting on the Orbital Gate Assault stage, Falco can perform a special taunt where he crouches down and speaks into a device before being able to resume fighting. This triggers special dialogue with other members of the Star Fox team, including Miyu and Fay from Star Fox 2, talking amongst themselves and with Falco about the team, Smash, and some of his opponents. Falco can also Wall Jump. Alternate Costumes # Default # Orange - Falco’s uniform will become orange. # Blue - Falco’s uniform will become blue. # Assault - Falco’s uniform will be similar to his look in Assault as it features a red color scheme. # Green - Falco’s uniform will become green. # Black - Also called, “Dark Falco”, Falco’s uniform will become dark gray as his feathers all become black. # Cyan - Falco’s uniform will become cyan. # Pink - Falco’s uniform will become pink. # Katt Monroe - Referencing Katt Monroe, Falco’s uniform will take on a yellow and orange color scheme. # White - A counterpart to “Dark Falco”, Falco’s uniform will become a snow white as his feathers all become white.